A Moment of Interruption
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: A moment in the lives of two heroes. One uses their power to fuel their anger and another uses theirs for other, slightly sinister purposes. Written for Multifandom Femslash Exchange for directormelindamay. May/Hand superpowers AU.


Title: A Moment of Interruption

Author: OpheliacAngel

Pairings: Melinda May/Victoria Hand

Genres: Romance/Drama

Rating: Teen

Summary: A moment in the lives of two heroes. One uses their power to fuel their anger and another uses theirs for other, slightly sinister purposes.

A/N: Written for Multifandom Femslash Exchange for directormelindamay for their prompt of 'Agents of SHIELD, May/Hand, superpowers AU.' Thank you for getting me into a new fandom and I can only hope that you like this.

* * *

><p>Melinda May really liked her alone time.<p>

Unfortunately, what she liked didn't seem to matter when Agent Victoria Hand strode through the door and walked right up into her personal space like she owned May's time. Whereas Coulson was predictable and ceased to be unnerving, Agent Hand was irritating that lead to infuriating, and a bit of a enigma to her, but May knew from recent experience how little she cared about her team, a team that May would give her life for.

Her relatively good mood was deteriorating _fast_.

She wasn't much for talking, so it wasn't hard for her to keep her mouth shut, even more so because as far as she was concerned, she had nothing to say to Agent Hand that hadn't already been expressed before in a fit of rage about three days prior. Preventing her eyes from widening and her breath from quickening its pace proved to be much more difficult however, and she lowered her head abruptly until she was transfixed on a stain on the dull gray carpet, pretending that Agent Hand hadn't walked in at all.

It was better looking anywhere else than at the red streaks in her superior's hair, taunting her, a physical mark that showed a side to the other agent that enticed May and excited her to no end. She had long thought about twisting her finger around one of the strands, admiring its slight change of color in natural light.

May took a deep breath and continued what she was doing.

"So that's your tactic? Standing there, doing your yoga and ignoring me?"

Agent Hand had every right to get mad at her for her outburst the other day. It hadn't been like May at all, to express so passionately what she felt to someone she didn't even know, someone who was her superior. She hadn't cared at that moment though, because anyone who threatened her team was a threat to her.

"This is going to get old really fast, May." No response on May's behalf. Why Agent Hand felt that she needed one was a loss to her. "Look, I'm not angry about the other day. If I was you'd be..." _Fired, locked up, dead? Entirely at your mercy? No thank you._

Victoria was cut off by the sound of her own startled yelp as May grabbed her throat and slammed her up against the wall previously at her back. She looked down at May's hand in surprise, watching the deep blue flames dance back and forth, brushing her nose in addition to casing her throat. It burned, both the pressure of May's fingers and the fire itself, but it was more of a concentrated burn, one she knew wouldn't cause permanent damage.

It was pretty much an exact repeat of the other day, the day that Agent Hand hadn't been able to get out of her head. The fire in May's eyes had been even more present than the actual fire, but Agent Hand hadn't shrunk under it and she didn't now. She looked at May head on, even more confidently than last time, not only knowing that she wouldn't dare hurt her, but that she also just plain _wouldn't _hurt her. May didn't hate her, even if Victoria was just saying that to make herself feel better. May _couldn't _hate her.

"Why are you here?" May grit out from between clenched teeth, the hand grasping her throat and the other still hanging limply by her side shaking ever so slightly. "Why can't I get a moment's peace from you?"

With May still so close, breath ghosting across her overheated cheeks, Victoria couldn't find any reasons not to lean forward in the blink of an eye and kiss her. There were plenty of reasons the other day when she had thought about it, when she realized that she's caught May looking at her out of the corner of her eye on more than one occasion, but with the heat seeming to become a part of her and May becoming an even bigger part of her in ways she would never be able to explain, all those reasons flew right out the window.

The mind of the woman with her hand around Victoria's throat seemed to go completely blank. The flames shifted from a deep blue to an even deeper and darker red before they were extinguished entirely and the hand slipped from her throat. Victoria could breathe again, or at least, she would have been able to if her mouth still wasn't smashed against May's, as if her very existence depended on May kissing her back. And she did. She kissed back and Victoria was dizzy from the thrill of it all. And who could blame her for that? Except everyone.

There was that hand again, but this time it ran thoughtfully through her hair, index finger twirling around one of her colored strands. The other hand cupped her cheek in an unfamiliar but all too comforting gesture. Agent Hand smiled, placing her hand on top of Melinda's. She deserved to let go of her anxiety and have some fun, right?

May pulled away from her after a few moments and before she could say a word, Victoria vanished completely from sight, knowing it would unnerve her and it did. That was the one huge perk of her superpower, or at least that's what she liked to call it. She liked to call herself a superhero too, even if she was far from it compared to Melinda fucking May. Sure, being able to eavesdrop was fun, but riling May up was definitely the best part of any day. She watched in amusement as the other agent began to grow frustrated and reappeared behind her before May could voice that frustration.

She frowned for a moment because Victoria knew it wouldn't last, this little fling. Flings were short-lived and they came out of nowhere and that was just it. They would both move on in due time, when they both had their fill or as close to it as they would ever get, and they would pretend nothing had happened in the first place. Still, might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"That peace enough for you, Melinda?"

May whipped around and threw her an annoyed glare, but Victoria only smiled because she could see the affection beneath it. It was difficult for May to express her emotions, but that didn't mean Victoria couldn't read her well enough.

"Fair enough."

Melinda smirked, the flames failing to make a reappearance as she dropped her hands back down to her sides and resumed the position she had been in prior to Agent Hand's interruption. She watched May's graceful movements for a few moments before adjusting her jacket, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders and smiling politely at May, almost as if nothing ever happened at all. It was more thrilling that way, somehow. That strange tingling sensation appeared, only made worse with May not looking at her, because Victoria Hand knew full well that the other woman was _thinking _about her.

"7pm tomorrow night. Dinner. I'll text you the details."

May didn't say a word, but Victoria caught her half-smile just before she walked out the door. It was going to be a hard day and a half.

**FIN**


End file.
